


when the water calls

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Side Kim Jungwoo | Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sirens, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: On the topic of mythical creatures, Jaehyun isn’t exactly opposed to them. Hemaybethinks that they exist.It's a maybe until he finds himself caught in one of their games.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 356





	when the water calls

**Author's Note:**

> { this came to me in a fever dream and i wrote this in a fever dream as well so here we go }

“I know what we’re doing!” 

Jaehyun is met with Johnny eagerly bouncing the second he steps into the bedroom, the taller one already fully dressed, phone in his hand before it gets shoved into Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun tilts his head back, nose scrunching and eyes squinting, attempting to read what Johnny’s got up on his phone. 

Before Jaehyun’s vision can fully focus, Johnny pulls the phone away, one hand landing on his bare shoulder. “There’s this crazy myth that a group of sirens live in a grove near the big cliff.” 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, head tilting up to look at the other. “Johnny.” 

“Oh come on!” The older one laughs out, pulling away from Jaehyun and allowing him to fully step into the bedroom, Jaehyun’s hands adjusting the towel around his waist. “Don’t you think it’ll be fun? Investigating together? Even if we don’t find anything it’ll still be cool to explore.” 

The idea dances around Jaehyun’s head as he gets dressed, trying to take in all the random rambling that Johnny’s doing as he paces around the room. Once he fixes his hair in the mirror and comes back out to see Johnny looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes _ever_ , Jaehyun lets out a laugh as he nods his head, silently agreeing to do this investigating thing that Johnny just won’t let up on. 

Now he’s currently following Johnny along the beach, trailing behind him as he wobbles in the sand, shoes still on because he doesn’t feel like carrying them. It’s definitely not his ideal way to spend the first night of their weekend vacation down in Jeju. They had planned to just relax tonight, maybe get a fancy dinner and then lounge around their hotel and listen to music or break out the board game that Johnny bought at the airport. What he didn’t expect was to be walking along the beach when the sun is beginning to set on some kind of silly investigation to search for mythical creatures. But Jaehyun knows that this isn’t just his vacation, it’s _their_ vacation, celebrating a successful year at college, and it would be rather selfish of him to deny Johnny this little excursion. 

On the topic of mythical creatures, Jaehyun isn’t exactly opposed to them. He maybe thinks that they exist. There’s a sort of odd pleasure he gets from watching those documentaries about mermaids and other creatures late at night or when he’s laying in bed between classes, it gives him something to fall asleep to. He doesn’t rule them out completely but he’s definitely never thought about actually going out and looking for said creatures. 

“What even are sirens?” Jaehyun asks as Johnny pauses to pull out his phone, brows furrowed as he looks at the screen. 

It takes a moment for Johnny to answer him, only doing so after he shoves his phone back in his pocket, head tilting and a smile on his face. “Oh! They’re these people that are supposedly breathtakingly beautiful and they have the prettiest of voices,” Johnny hums, fingers tapping against his chin. “They’re said to lure sailors in with singing and kill them.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes go wide for a moment, quickly catching up to Johnny who has begun walking along the side of the large cliff that hangs over the beach. “Woah, woah, wait,” Jaehyun laughs out quietly. “We’re going to find something that could probably _kill_ us?” 

Johnny coos, wrapping his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders, pulling him closer with the biggest smile on his face. “Aw is Jaehyun scared now?” 

“Yes?” Jaehyun laughs. 

“I thought you didn’t believe in this kind of stuff,” Johnny teases, arm sliding down Jaehyun’s back and returning to his side. 

Jaehyun sputters out as he runs his fingers through his hair slowly. “I don’t! But if by some crazy chance we actually find these sirens or whatever-” Jaehyun hesitates, voice wavering slightly as he reaches over, hitting Johnny in the arm gently. “What if we die?” 

Instead of giving Jaehyun a reasonable response, Johnny instead bursts out into a fit of laughter, arms slightly folding against his chest as he leans his head back, laughter echoing in around them, bouncing off the rocks of the cliff. “Don’t worry,” the other says when he finally catches his breath, “It’s just a myth, like this whole thing. It’s all for fun Jaehyun.” 

“All for fun my ass,” Jaehyun grumbles with a huff. 

They walk along the beach for what seems like forever, the large cliff above never seeming to end. At one point Jaehyun is convinced that they’ve actually gone around in circles because everything starts to look the same. What’s even worse is that the sun is nearly setting and the only thing that they have to light up their surroundings is their phones, which aren’t exactly doing much. 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun sighs out, hands on his hips as he slows to a stop. “This isn’t going anywhere. We’re not going anywhere.” 

At this point, even Johnny seems slightly discouraged, cheeks puffed out the tiniest bit as he attempts to look to his phone for some sort of answer. Though, he only huffs at the screen before looking back at Jaehyun. “I don’t have any signal either.” 

“Great,” Jaehyun throws his hands up. “Now we’re lost.” 

“Hey, hey,” Johnny laughs softly. “Stop, it’s not like we’re on some deserted island. I’m sure we can find our way back.” 

“We’ve literally been walking under the cliff for an hour now and we’ve gotten nowhere. Johnny i don’t think-” 

“Shh,” Johnny says quickly, putting his finger up to Jaehyun’s lips, making the younger one’s brows furrow. 

Jaehyun goes to grab Johnny’s hand to pull it away but he only gets as far as grabbing it before he understands what Johnny is telling him to be quiet for. It’s something so faint, something that if the wind didn’t stop, he wouldn’t be able to hear it. Jaehyun can’t exactly describe it, a mixture of sounds that he can’t put his finger on in terms of an exactly. It sounds like the howling of wind, despite there not being any at the moment, but it has the same high pitched whispy sound that comes from it. Yet there’s something more, something that makes both Johnny and Jaehyun look at each other, eyes blinking. 

“This is some kind of joke, isn’t it?” Jaehyun scoffs, finally pulling Johnny’s hand away from his mouth. “You’re not playing that from your phone?” 

Johnny shakes his head. “Swear I’m not.” 

The sound begins to get louder, more distinct, and Jaehyun begins to feel something rather strange. It feels like butterflies begin to flutter in Jaehyun’s stomach, rising all the way up into his chest. What’s the most interesting thing is that as they stand together, the gentle sound of waves crashing on the beach in the background, the lovely whisper of a sound no longer feels like it’s coming from around them, but rather as if Jaehyun is wearing headphones. 

Johnny is the first one to make a move, his body getting drawn towards wherever the lovely sound is coming from. Jaehyun watches Johnny for a few seconds, watching until he goes around the corner, disappearing behind a large set of rocks. The moment Johnny is out of his sight, the sound in his ears becomes louder, clearer and Jaehyun can now make out that it’s someone singing. 

The voice is beautiful. Jaehyun doesn’t exactly know how to describe it other than captivating. The voice is breathy yet hearty at the same time, but also has a deep end, a part that makes Jaehyun begin to walk as well. With every step, the voice becomes louder and louder in his ears, and even though there’s no actual words being said (not that he can tell at least), it feels like the person behind the voice is calling his name, beckoning him forward. 

When Jaehyun rounds the corner, slowly following the steps that Johnny has left in the sand, the other is no longer there. The only sign of his friend is the continuing footsteps in the sand that lead up to the side of the cliff. As Jaehyun walks closer, he realizes that there’s a small opening in the rocks, an opening that looks like it’s barely enough to fit into, but Jaehyun finds himself sliding between the smooth rocks, slowly squeezing into the opening. 

Inside is dark, nearly pitch black aside from a small glow that’s coming from up ahead. What Jaehyun notices immediately when he steps inside though, is the way the voice no longer comes from his ears, but is bouncing off the rocks, echoing delicately and still drawing him forward. Jaehyun knows that he should just turn around immediately, just back out and get some fresh air to try and clear his head, try to rid of whatever has him in this odd haze. But there’s not only the voice practically calling his name, invading every part of his mind and body, there’s also Johnny who has disappeared and even through the tingling feeling in him, he’s in a state where he’s aware that Johnny is gone and Jaehyun absolutely wouldn’t leave without him. 

The closer that Jaehyun gets to the dim light that’s still in front of him, the more the singing begins to turn into something else. It fades slowly, still lingering around, bouncing off the rocks and pulling him forward, but there’s now the sound of quiet giggles that is catching Jaehyun’s interest. Two, three, four, more steps and he can hear Johnny’s voice, mixing with the rather pleasing giggles that have Jaehyun’s chest fluttering in interest. 

What Jaehyun sees when he reaches the light is a sight that he never thought he would see. A sight that he’s not even sure is real, suddenly wondering if he’s dreaming. It’s possible that he could have fallen while squeezing through the rocks to get wherever he is. Possible that this entire thing is a dream, having never woken up from his nap after they got to the hotel an hour or so ago. Because what he sees is definitely not normal. 

Jaehyun is no longer in a dark path that he had to walk sideways in. Instead, he’s in a rather large room that’s been seemingly carved out in the rocks. There’s a large array of candles lining the walls and in bunches, dozens of them together all along the floor and the makeshift shelves that are simply rock ledges. In the middle, there’s a pool filled with some of the clearest water that Jaehyun has ever seen, clearer than the ocean, and a single large flat rock that’s just above the surface. 

On that flat rock in the middle of the pool, is a figure, one that has Jaehyun suddenly gasping for air, the air in his lungs being sucked out the moment he looked at the figure. It’s a boy, one that’s resting on the rock, long legs delicately laying on the surface, legs that look like they’re glowing from how pretty they are. Jaehyun lets his eyes wander, past the small makeshift underwear that’s covering him, far too loose and looks as though it’s made out of old clothing. His chest is bare, much like his legs, small waist and wide shoulders that have Jaehyun licking his lips. Then the face of this boy, oh, the face, has Jaehyun parting his lips, letting out a delightful sigh. The figure has jet black hair, bangs right above his eyes, eyes where not only the pupils are sparkling but there’s what Jaehyun only assumes is eyeshadow along the corners, complimenting his bright blue eyes. 

“Your friend came,” another voice says, one that doesn’t come from the figure on the rock. 

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side to meet the face behind the voice. What he’s met with is another boy, one that’s half submerged into the water, arms crossed and resting on the edge of the pool, pale skin contrasting with the darkness of the rocks. This boy has similar features, yet there’s a bit more beauty to him, long nose that curves nicely at the end, orange hair that’s slightly fluffed up and messy, and a set of plump lips that are smiling slyly at him. 

The figure is resting in between a set of legs, bare legs that Jaehyun quickly realizes is Johnny. The older one has his feet in the water, legs spread and the other breathtaking mystery boy resting between them. Johnny has rid himself of his pants and shirt, only being left in his underwear. Johnny doesn’t look over to him, keeping his gaze down at the boy between his legs. The orange haired boy giggles, soft voice echoing throughout the room. Jaehyun watches as Johnny reaches his hands down, cupping the orange haired boy’s face, only to have him push himself up out of the water more and meet Johnny’s lips in a kiss. Then the mystery boy tilts his head, eyes opening and meeting with Jaehyun’s lips curling into a smirk when they part from Johnny’s for a moment. 

“You came,” says another voice, “it took you so long.” 

Jaehyun bites at his lip gently, returning his gaze to the other on the rock. The boy pushes himself down into the water, disappearing for a moment before he comes back up, arms resting on the rocks like the other boy off to the side. His hand reaches up, finger curling at Jaehyun, beckoning him forward. 

With slow steps, Jaehyun makes his way to the other, eyes lingering over to look at Johnny, feeling his ears begin to turn red at the sight of Johnny gently pulling the boy out of the water more, mouths still connected and high pitched moans melting between them. 

“Focus on me,” the boy says, bringing Jaehyun’s attention back to the black haired one, lips parting and feet beginning to move again. “Take off your shoes and pants,” the boy hums, letting his head lean against his arm. “Wouldn’t want to get them wet, would you?” 

Without even questioning, Jaehyun does as he’s told, kicking his shoes off to the side and quickly tugging down his jeans until he’s only left in his underwear and shirt. It takes Jaehyun only a moment before he’s sitting down on the rock, body seizing up momentarily at the coldness of the surface but soon he’s nearly mimicking the same position Johnny was in when he entered. 

“Who are you?” Jaehyun asks, head tilting as he stares down at the boy who now has his head in his hands, fingers tapping against his cheeks slowly. “And,” Jaehyun pauses, sucking in a deep breath before he lets the rest slip out between his lips. “ _What_ are you?” 

On instinct, Jaehyun would immediately think that this is some kind of joke that Johnny’s long planned out. That this boy in front of him and the one Johnny’s still liplocked with is a pair of fellow students that Jaehyun just happens to not know, who Johnny convinced to help in this elaborate prank to make Jaehyun believe these mystical creatures are real. Yet the more Jaehyun sits and stares at the boy between his legs, the more he begins to think that this isn’t a funny prank. It’s odd and Jaehyun doesn’t exactly want to admit it to himself but the way he was led here, almost as if he was in a trance, how every word that has come out of this boy’s mouth has made Jaehyun’s heart flutter and he just feels _weird_. That’s the absolute best way he can describe it. He feels like he’s under a spell of sorts, hypnotized even, but whatever it is, he knows that there’s something not normal about the boy currently looking up at him with the prettiest set of eyes he’s ever seen. 

“My name is Doyoung,” the boy hums out, one hand dropping from his cheek, letting his fingers brush along Jaehyun’s leg, nails gently grazing the inside of his thigh. “And I’m exactly what you think I am.” 

There’s a loud set of giggles coming from the other boy and Johnny. Jaehyun tilts his head, watching the way they seem to talk silently, the orange haired boy smiling, eyes big as he nods, sliding back into the water, finger curling up to Johnny. It’s only a matter of seconds before Johnny slides into the water himself, following the boy as he continues to swim backwards, and much like Jaehyun, Johnny seems to be in a trance as well, eyes focused on the boy as he follows him. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung calls out, making the other boy stop and look over at him. 

The orange haired boy, Jungwoo, lets out another captivating set of laughs as Johnny wraps his arms around him, lips immediately connecting to his neck, making him lean it back, plush lips parting for a moment before he turns his head back to face Doyoung. “I promise I’ll play nice,” Jungwoo says, voice soft as can be. “I’m just going to the bedroom,” he hums out, eyes fluttering closed prettily, “Unless you want to watch.” 

Without letting Doyoung get a proper answer in, Jungwoo slips under the water and Jaehyun lets out a breath, watching Johnny push himself under as well, disappearing completely this time. There’s a tinge of panic that runs through Jaehyun’s body, the whole situation suddenly hitting him. Jaehyun shifts in his spot, hands pushing at the rock and body ready to dive into the water to go after Johnny. But there’s a hand on his thigh and soon, fingers on his chin, turning his head to look at Doyoung. 

“Don’t worry,” the boy says with a grin, “Jungwoo couldn’t hurt a fly.” 

Jaehyun sucks in a few quick breaths, swallowing thickly before he parts his lips, voice struggling to come out. “You’re sirens,” he whispers. “Are you going to-” 

Doyoung clicks his tongue, letting his lips purse into a pout as he tilts his head, fingers tightening around Jaehyun’s jaw. “No,” he says firmly, “we’re not going to kill you. That’s a stupid stereotype created by rotten humans.” 

“Then what do you want with me?” Jaehyun says even though he's already rather sure of the answer, ears beginning to burn red. 

Doyoung lets out a gentle laugh, letting his fingers slide off of Jaehyun’s jaw. “Sex of course.” Along with his ears, Jaehyun’s cheeks begin to tint red as well at the words, despite the rather obvious answer he knew was coming due to the way Johnny and Jungwoo acted. “We don’t have to of course,” Doyoung says, “but you did come all the way here and I’d have to say i’d be a little disappointed if you left without playing with me.” 

As if to further convince Jaehyun, Doyoung slips back into the water, moving backwards until he reaches the rock in the middle. He lifts himself up, body shimmering in the light of the candles and Jaehyun swallows at the sight of him. It’s rather bold but he’d be lying if he didn’t say that Doyoung is quite possibly the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. He’s got a body that Jaehyun finds himself licking his lips at, a figure that’s been sculpted practically from the gods themselves. His makeshift underwear is still on him but as Jaehyun makes eye contact, Doyoung’s fingers begin to tug them off, fully exposing himself, _offering_ himself to Jaehyun. 

It’s very, very rare that Jaehyun lets himself be consumed by lust. There’s rare occasions when he drinks too much at a party and he lets his eyes and mind wander too far, ending up in bed with someone he barely knows. Times where he simply lets himself indulge in fantasies late at night when his roommate has gone home for the weekend. Then there’s right now, eyes meeting with Doyoung as the boy’s lips curl into a grin, finger once again beckoning him. 

Jaehyun tugs off his shirt, tossing it on the pile of his clothes behind him. In one fluid motion, Jaehyun slips into the water, his body happily delighted, realizing that the water is warm. Doyoung’s eyes stay on his as Jaehyun swims over to him, blue eyes that are drawing him closer and closer. Hands reach up, planting on the cool rock as Jaehyun pushes himself out of the water. 

Jaehyun allows himself to take in everything that Doyoung is. Lets his eyes wander over the blue eyes dusted with eyeshadow, make up unaffected by the water. The way his lips are the nicest shade of pink and the right size; not too plump but not too thin. Jaehyun even registers the scar that’s subtle on the side of his mouth before there’s hands on his face, directing his gaze into Doyoung’s eyes. 

Jaehyun is the one to wrap his arm around Doyoung’s waist, arching him up slightly to meet his lips. Doyoung lets out a sigh, one out of delight against Jaehyun’s lips, his body melting into Jaehyun with every push against his lips. Jaehyun scrambles on the rock, attempting to get in a more comfortable position, pulling Doyoung onto his lap and letting his hands slide down his back. It’s Doyoung that parts his lips, tongue pushing into Jaehyun’s mouth, allowing them to get even closer, Jaehyun pulling Doyoung flush against his chest. 

Doyoung tastes like nothing he’s ever experienced before. It’s a mixture of something intoxicating, practically like alcohol, and the sweetest dessert that can be produced. With every kiss, the taste deepens, becomes more complex, begging Jaehyun to keep going to find out what it is. The most interesting part (or concerning depending on the way he interprets it) is that he can _hear_ Doyoung’s voice in his head. He can hear the same voice that was calling at him to meet him, the way the gentle hums have turned into actual words now, further fueling Jaehyun’s desire for the boy. 

“Follow me,” Doyoung says, breath tickling against Jaehyun’s cheek. 

Jaehyun watches, much to his displeasure, as Doyoung slides off his lap and goes into the water once again. He fully expects Doyoung to not come up, to have to follow him like Johnny followed Jungwoo, but instead, Doyoung’s head pops up, only the top of his head to his eyes being seen, but it’s enough for Jaehyun to slide into the water and follow the other. 

It only takes a few strokes forward for Doyoung to disappear again and Jaehyun can hear his voice in his head once more, calling his name, whispering it as if he was right up against his ear. Jaehyun sucks in a breath, sinking into the water slowly. He gives himself a moment before he opens his eyes, the water being so clear allows him to easily see Doyoung as he swims. Jaehyun follows him diligently, only coming up for air when absolutely needed, eyes never breaking the gaze he has on the other. 

When Doyoung stops, smile on his lips as he turns around in the water, pushing himself up slowly, Jaehyun does the same. A hand comes up to push his hair back, wiping the water from his face slowly. The room they’re in is much like the previous one. There’s a large assortment of candles scattered around, light from them flickering off the rocks. Yet Jaehyun can see that there’s another room off to the side, one that has a lamp and what looks like the side of a couch. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Doyoung says as he pushes himself up out of the water. “I may be a siren but rocks aren’t exactly the most comfortable spot for sex.” 

“Not at all,” Jaehyun breathes out, letting his gaze run along the expanse of Doyoung’s body before he joins him out of the water. 

Doyoung turns around, letting his fingers wrap around Jaehyun’s wrist, hand sliding down until their hands meet and Doyoung squeezes it gently. And like this entire time he’s been in the siren’s presence, Jaehyun lets Doyoung take the lead, dragging him into what he can only assume is his home. Out of all the quick thoughts he had about what a siren’s home could look like, what he sees in front of him is definitely not what he expected. Perhaps a room full of seashells and other random items that have washed up that they’ve collected but definitely not a rather normal looking living room. There’s a couch, one that looks much comfier than the one in the common room at school, a nice lamp, a desk that’s slightly beaten up around the edges but still better than Jaehyun’s homemade one in his dorm. Jaehyun even lets his head peek to the side, noticing that there’s a hallway as well and he can see the flickering of lights coming from several different openings. 

“Jungwoo and I only have one bed,” Doyoung hums, turning around to look up at Jaehyun, his free hand sliding down his chest. “We could share the bed with him and your friend or we could-” 

Doyoung’s words are cut off as Jaehyun captures his lips. Jaehyun pushes his forehead against Doyoung’s watching the way the siren opens his eyes, meeting Jaehyun’s gaze. “No,” he says quietly, “I want you to myself.” 

The statement makes Doyoung grin and it’s the other that clashes his lips against his this time. It’s heated, lips melting together, teeth hitting and tongues desperately dancing against each other for no other reason than desire. Doyoung moans out but it echoes through Jaehyun’s head again, making the experience even more arousing for him. What has Jaehyun’s body heating up even more is the way Doyoung’s hand slides down from his chest, all the way to his crotch, palm pressing against his hard cock. 

Soon, Jaehyun is seated on the couch, legs spread and Doyoung between them. One hand is in his hair, hooded eyes watching the way the siren licks constant stripes up Jaehyun’s cock, lips closing around when he reaches the top but only a moment before he repeats the same action over and over again until Jaehyun leans his head back and lets out a groan. An even deeper noise bubbles up from his chest when Doyoung finally takes him in. It’s slow at first, lips only going past the tip but then when Jaehyun meets the other’s eyes, Doyoung begins to take him in more, all the way until his nose touches his skin. 

As impossible as it sounds, with every gaze at Doyoung, the boy seems to get prettier and prettier. Every look lets Jaehyun pick up things that he seemingly didn’t notice before, finding more reasons to be attracted to the boy. Not only is Doyoung breathtaking but his skills are literally taking Jaehyun’s breath away, leaving him gasping for air as he continues to bob his head, taking all of him in each time. What’s even better is the look on Doyoung’s face when he pulls his mouth away. His eyes are slightly teary, cheeks dusted with pink, thick frothy saliva pooling in the corners of his mouth and then there’s the grin on his lips. 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun growls out, the other leaning his head forward, pressing his cheek against Jaehyun’s cock, eyes meeting with Jaehyun’s. 

“I’m good, hm?” Doyoung says, tongue darting out to lick along Jaehyun’s cock slowly, letting his tongue swirl around the tip before he pulls away. 

It’s a rhetorical question, even in the haze of pleasure Jaehyun can tell. He knows that Doyoung knows he’s good, this is most likely what he does on the regular, drawing people in for his own pleasure. But Jaehyun gives him what he wants. “Extremely.” 

Doyoung stands up slowly, sliding onto Jaehyun’s lap, hands cupping at his cheeks, pulling him into yet another kiss. Tongues meet almost immediately, returning to the sloppy open mouth kisses that have Jaehyun’s cock twitching at. Doyoung feels it and his hand slides between them, wrapping around both of their lengths, fingers struggling to close. Doyoung is just as hard as Jaehyun is, possibly even harder, cock gently throbbing against his. 

“How do you like it?” Jaehyun says, pulling away to catch his breath, hips beginning to buck up, craving the friction of Doyoung’s hand. 

“Any way you want.” Doyoung responds, voice airy and there’s gentle gasps coming from his lips. 

Jaehyun lets out a groan, one that rumbles in his chest at Doyoung’s words. His hands grab at Doyoung’s waist, pulling him closer, as flush as he can be with his hand still lazily jacking them off. One hand rests on his hip, the other sliding down his cheeks, slipping between them and he lets two fingers circle around Doyoung’s rim. The other lets out a moan, head tilting back and hand falling from between them, grabbing onto Jaehyun’s hand. That hand is pulled away, fingers sliding away from his hole and Jaehyun tilts his head in slight confusion. 

“I don’t need it,” Doyoung says, adjusting so his knees push into the couch cushions. “I’m made for this sort of thing.” 

Jaehyun parts his lips, wanting to ask a question but he’s quickly shut up when Doyoung grabs his cock, pushing it between his cheeks and then he sinks down. There’s absolutely no friction, no awkward resistance due to the lack of lubricant or stretching. Doyoung settles down perfectly, easing down onto Jaehyun with no trouble at all. The look on Doyoung’s face is magical, his eyes fluttering close, jaw slack and blush beginning to bloom down to his collarbones. Jaehyun feels the same way, his back hitting the couch, hands gripping at Doyoung’s hips at the sudden feeling of warmth. Despite there not being any lube involved, Doyoung is _wet_ , sucking Jaehyun in perfectly, adjusting to his cock with ease.

Doyoung’s hand pushes against Jaehyun’s chest, keeping him seated back against the couch. His free hand comes up, fingers pushing up Jaehyun’s jaw as Doyoung leans forward, hips beginning to rise and fall slowly. The siren’s lips are parted, blue eyes hooded and dark as he looks at Jaehyun, grin quivering on the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re so handsome,” Doyoung starts out, hand pushing down on Jaehyun’s chest more, his hips rolling down with every meeting against Jaehyun’s. “I’m so glad you came to me.” 

In the back of Jaehyun’s mind, he knows that Doyoung most likely says things like this to all his victims, dragging them deeper and deeper into his hold. Yet Jaehyun finds himself falling more, body and mind giving into Doyoung’s words, taking them in as his own special compliment, a compliment that Doyoung is giving _him_ , no one else. Words that have Jaehyun bucking his hips up to meet with Doyoung’s, watching the way the other’s head tilts back in pleasure. 

Normally, Jaehyun is the dominant one, playing the leader role, being in charge of giving, not exactly caring if his bottom doesn’t do much. He enjoys being in charge, enjoys being the one to make the person he’s fucking crumble into pieces. Right now though, Doyoung is very much in charge, his gaze and voice keeping Jaehyun in a trance, letting him melt into the couch and allowing Doyoung to be the one to take control. 

Doyoung leans back, hands resting on Jaehyun’s knees, legs spreading and hips bucking up only to fall down. Jaehyun licks at his lips, mouth staying open at the sight of Doyoung on him. The way his skin is glimmering in the light, the way his arms are shaking slightly, struggling to keep himself going at this angle. Jaehyun’s thought it a hundred times already but he thinks about it again, thinks about how breathtakingly beautiful Doyoung is. The boy is his dream partner in terms of his body. It’s everything that Jaehyun fantasizes about, his thin waist, pretty brown nipples, thighs that have the perfect amount of plush to them. Doyoung has a face that Jaehyun can’t seem to break away from, constantly staring at the way it contorts in all phases of pleasure. 

“Mm,” Doyoung moans out, eyes opening and meeting with Jaehyun’s gaze. “You feel so good.” 

Jaehyun breathes out, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip for a moment before he parts them to respond. “Yeah? You like riding me?” 

Doyoung nods quickly, breaths becoming labored and Jaehyun can feel the tiniest set of flutters around his cock. “Flip me over,” he says softly, “fuck me from behind.” 

As if running on autopilot, Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s waist, lifting him up enough for his cock to slide out of him, making both of them groan softly. Doyoung slides off of Jaehyun’s lap only to crawl onto the couch, quickly getting on his hands and knees. As Jaehyun turns, Doyoung pushes his face against the couch, cheek squished into the fabric and he pushes his ass up, giving Jaehyun a full display. 

Within seconds, Jaehyun is pushing back in Doyoung, making the other choke out a moan at the sudden feeling. As soon as he gets settled, the other is in his head again, whispering his name and urging him to fuck him, filling his head with the most pleasing noises that Jaehyun has ever heard. They only get more intense as Jaehyun starts to move his hips and soon Jaehyun can only hear layers and layers of Doyoung’s pretty voice, all sorts of moans and whimpers along with the most lewd calling of his name. 

Doyoung is looking back at him when Jaehyun looks down at him. His eyes are hooded and even from the angle of his head that’s pushed against the couch, he can see the drool beginning to pool at the corner of his mouth. His whole body moves, bumping into the armrest of the couch with every rough thrust of his hips. The more Jaehyun looks at Doyoung, the more the pleasure bubbles in his stomach, beginning to build and build, urging him to move his hips faster. 

Doyoung arches his back, legs beginning to spread as Jaehyun feels his hole flutter around him. It gets tighter and tighter, pulling Jaehyun in further, bringing him closer to his own orgasm. Doyoung lets out a loud moan, one that Jaehyun can hear vividly and it’s what pushes him over the edge, hips pushing flush against Doyoung’s ass and spilling into him. It takes Jaehyun a minute to collect himself, his own thighs shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. When he pulls out, he lets his gaze fall to Doyoung’s hole, watching the way he clenches, attempting to close the gape only to push out the cum in him instead. 

There’s a gentle whisper in his ear, one that echoes back and forth, spinning around his head. Suddenly, Jaehyun begins to feel dizzy, a hand coming up to his head as he slides down against the couch, trying to ground himself. Instead though, Jaehyun finds everything going black and silent. 

The sun is what wakes Jaehyun up. It’s bright in his face and it makes his nose scrunch, hand coming to try and block the brightness from his eyes. It doesn’t go away though and Jaehyun lets out a groan, body stretching out slowly. What he notices first is the pounding headache, one that has his head throbbing as he moves. The second thing he notices is that he’s in a bed and the smell of coffee is filling his nose. 

Slowly, Jaehyun opens his eyes, blinking the blurriness away slowly. When his vision is finally clear, he tilts his head at the sound of something being shut. He’s met with Johnny, mug in his hand and eyes busy looking down at his phone. It’s only when Jaehyun stretches his legs out, a small groan coming out of his lips does Johnny seem to notice that he’s awake. 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Johnny hums, walking over to Jaehyun’s bed. “You’re finally up.” 

Jaehyun pushes his bangs back, eyes meeting with Johnny’s. “What time is it?” 

“Nearly nine,” the taller one says, pausing to take a quick sip of his coffee. “You’ve been sleeping since we got here last night.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes narrow and his brows furrow together. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny huffs out, “Left me to fend by myself all night.” 

Jaehyun sits up slowly, palms pushing into the bed as he tilts his head. “But we went out last night. Don’t you remember? We went to the beach to look for sirens.” 

Johnny lets out a loud laugh, one that has him putting the mug down on the nightstand next to his bed. “Jae, are you feeling okay?” He shakes his head, sucking in a quick breath between his teeth. “I guess it makes sense that you had a crazy dream, you were making all kinds of noises in your sleep.” 

Jaehyun parts his lips, closing them quickly only to open them again. “No seriously. We went to the beach and we found this grotto and there were two boys,” Jaehyun pauses, the names of the boys on the tip of his tongue, wanting to be said but nothing comes out. “And,” he pauses again as the memory that was still fresh in his mind begins to fade, details becoming fuzzy. 

“I’m never letting you drink on a flight again,” Johnny rolls his eyes as he pushes his hand in his hair. “Get up and get ready, we’re going to go to the beach for real today.” 

Jaehyun blinks, eyes staring at the large window next to his bed, watching the way the white curtains flutter due to the air conditioner. As the curtains move up and away from each other, Jaehyun sees the large cliff down at the beach, waves crashing into the sand below and the large groups of people running around. 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun calls out, eyes not leaving the cliff. “Let’s go exploring.”

**Author's Note:**

> { this was definitely something new for me to write and i enjoyed it so i hope you enjoyed it to <3 }  
> { hooray for more dojae!! }
> 
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
